Military helmets are often worn with camouflage elements, such as real or artificial foliage, attached to the helmet. The standard United States military helmet currently in use is made of KEVLAR aramid fiber material and includes a dome having an outer surface, an inner surface, and a rim, which, along with the inner surface, defines a cavity for receiving the wearer's head. Such a helmet has an upper portion and an expanded lower portion extending from the upper portion to the rim. These military helmets are often covered with a fabric camouflage cover having slits therein for receiving the camouflage elements and have an elastic camouflage band fitted about the upper portion of the helmet dome adjacent the expanded portion of the dome to anchor the camouflage elements to the helmet. However, because the camouflage band is elastic and the upper portion of the helmet slopes upwardly, the elastic camouflage band sometimes slips up and over the upper portion and off of the helmet. Accordingly, there is a need for a military helmet with a more secure and reliable camouflage system.